nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Dimitri of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, Dutch, French, German, Spanish, Latin, Libertan |home= Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=April 13, 1991 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=King of Lovia (2007-''now'') }} Dimitri Thomas Noble or King Dimitri I of Lovia (1991, Noble City) is the sixth ruling monarch of Lovia. He's the nephew of the former unmarried king, Arthur III. He was crowned on the November 9, 2007, in the new Palati Daidalo by the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev. As he is still 16 years, he's unmarried. Biography The current king of Lovia is the youngest one ever, and one of the youngest ones monarchs in the world. Still, he has lived an interesting life and there is lot to tell about his young life. Early life Princess Sarah gave birth to a son on April 13Thomas Jefferson, the third American president, was born on the same day, in 1743., 1991, in the Noble City General Hospital. Prince Thomas and his loving wife named the healthy son Dimitri Thomas Noble, and he became known to the public as Prince Dimitri. It’s not certain why the parents chose a rather unusual name for Lovian royalty, but this choice could be related to the naming of Dimitri Neyt, born in Belgium and a far cousin of the prince. The happy family lived in one of the living area’s of the Old Royal Palace in Noble City. They moved in 1995 to a house in Artista because Sarah needed rest and healthy air, due to her illness. Dimitri’s younger brother, Prince Alexander, was born in 1995, just after moving to the artist neighborhood. The family moved back to the Royal Palace in 1998. Princess Sarah died that year, suffering from cancer. His father, Prince Thomas, died in a car accident in the Autumn of 2005. The little prince went to kindergarten in his native city and to primary school, earlier than most children. He was a very clever child with a lively interest for art, books and society. He loved to draw and paint as a child, but this talent receded into the background when his studies became more demanding. He skipped twice a class and at the age of sixteen he entered the Nobel University. His parents taught him many languages, such as DutchThe royal family has Belgian roots and all the members of the family are able to speak Dutch. In their private time they often speak, write and read in Dutch., French and some Spanish and German. In school he learned Latin, which the monarch still uses often while reading classic Roman and Greek literature. Ruling Monarch His uncle, King Arthur III died in 2007, after a period of illness. There was no direct successor for the reign of Lovia. As both Prince Thomas and his wife Sarah had died earlier, their eldest son would become King of Lovia. Princess Elisabeth and Prince Sebastian were also on the list for the inheritance of the throne, but at the end, Prince Dimitri was chosen as the successor. On November 9, 2007, the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev, a friend from school from a rich family, crowned the KingSource: here.. As the tradition in Lovia requires, no religious symbols or actions were taking and the King was crowned surrounded by friends and political people. King Dimitri I started his reign with the writing and signing of the new Constitution, which was able to substitute the former law. He created a new Congress, with two drafting and voting Chambers. He set up Federal Elections and State Elections. On Inauguration Day 2007 Dimitri’s friend Yuri Medvedev was elected Member of the Congress and Prime Minister. The two got together and chose which MOTC would get which department. The new government, Medvedev I called, started on February 1. The king is still studying at the Nobel University. He studies English Philology and Literature and manages to attend other courses on politics and law. Rumors say the king shall go to Princeton or Yale to continue his studies else. The king himself doesn’t confirm, but family members and close friends are thought to have said he is already making plans for study trips to the United States or Europe or to attend college at famous universities for one or two years. Art and literature His Royal Highness loves to read but doesn't seem to find the time for it. His favorite authors are: Leo Tolstoj, Walter Moers, Edgar Allen Poe, Jon Ewo, Vergil, Horace, Homer, George Smith, Tsjechov, Dante Alighieri etc. Dimitri I is a great fan of art, especially Romanticism and American Art. In his Royal Office at Palati Daidalo he tries to collect great pieces of art. He frequently visits the Lovian Museum for Modern Art in Newhaven and Little Europe. Legacy Buildings, rooms and streets named after him: * The Noble Buildings in Newhaven, * The Noble Hall in the Lovian Museum for Modern Art, * The Dimitri Street in King's Gardens, * The King Dimitri Hotel in Downtown Noble City. Yuri Medvedev made two art works of HRH Dimitri I, based on his pictures. Photo gallery Image:HRH 1 1.jpg Image:HRH 1 2.jpg References and notes See also * Royal family * The formal talk page of His Majesty * The personal page of His Majesty Category:Member of the royal family Category:Inhabitant Category:Atheist Category:2008 Member of the Congress